


Voltron: Legendary Shipping (Ship Oneshots)

by Pixelleci



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Requests!, oneshots, tons of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelleci/pseuds/Pixelleci
Summary: Many small or long drabbles or short stories on ships that I or you guys come up with. I’ll do most anything!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains angst, fluff, smut, and sometimes triggers. Be wary when you read.

Feel free to give requests for any ship! Give me a plot if you have one too, and make sure it’s plenty detailed. Thank you!


	2. Shadam - Trust Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds that nobody is waiting for him when they get back. 
> 
> Is that so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could write better.

They were only a short distance from earth. Shiro’s eyes glazed over, faded as he stared into the cosmos that zoomed by. Keith was in the pilot’s seat, and of course the man couldn’t be more proud of the person he’d become. 

A sigh slipped past his lips, leaning against the wall. Everybody’s family would be waiting. 

Would that mean... maybe, Adam would be there too? Shiro couldn’t get his hopes up, but they were there, and he prayed it would happen.

 

A loud blast interrupted most of his thinking, and he stood properly. Keith stood with a deep sigh, and Shiro followed suite as they stepped out of the lion’s. A Garrison patrol car was waiting for them, and the group managed to fit in, with some heavenly miracle. It was squished a lot though, with Keith and Lance pressed together, Hunk taking up most of the room, and Pidge almost sitting in Allura’s lap. Shiro was pushed between Allura and Keith, but he didn’t complain. 

It took only moments it seemed for them to reach the inside of the Garrison force field. Lance leaped out and fled to his family, kneeling with a vibrant grin so wide. Keith was smiling fondly at the sight, stepping out and watching from aside. Pidge ran over to hug her father, and even Hunk’s family was there. But there was no Adam. Shiro creased his brows into a frown, searching through the group of people. Maybe he overlooked him? 

That didn’t seem to be the case, because he would know the love of his life when he saw him. Pressing his lips in a tight line, he cast his gaze downward, stepping out anyways. In the near distance, he could see a fighter pilot landing, the hatch opening to reveal someone inside. Someone oddly familiar. Still unsure, the former black paladin began stepping closer. The pilot shared a conversation with the other male who helped him land. For some reason, Shiro’s steps only got faster and more determined. He paused once they were only four yards away. 

His gray eyes shined hopefully, and the pilot soon turned to look at the other person. That was it. The gently sharp jawline, the almond eyes with squared glasses, dark tan skin, familiar hazel hues. 

It was him, Shiro breathed.

Adam, slowly took off his helmet, and it only ended up clattering to the floor. His eyes were glasses over, his throat choked up. 

“Takashi...?” He questioned quietly, hands practically shaking at his sides. The man in question could only walk forward, strong arms wrapping tightly around Adam’s slimmer body. Tears fell from both sides, leaking clearly along Shiro’s armor. 

“I’m here... I promise I’m here, and I’m never letting go.” He mumbled into the other’s shoulder, keeping it together in his miraculous ways. Meanwhile, the darker skinned male was falling apart, sobbing against Shiro’s chest. 

“I hate you- I really hate you!” He cried, his sentences choppy. Shiro could only manage a smile, kissing Adam’s temple. 

“I know.” He murmured. “I know.” He repeated, almost in his own realization. What mattered was Adam was his family, he had a family, he had someone who still loved him after a train wreck of what he left behind. 

Now that, is a trust fall.


	3. Shklance - Join Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meaning to go find the two paladins, Lance ends up doing that and a little more.
> 
> However, the next day sends mixed signals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut at the beginning!

It was just another night. Voltron had just gotten out of a Galra fleet fight, and no one got too injured. Lance slid a hand through his hair after exiting his lion, heading on down the hall. Shiro and Keith had seemingly already left, and it was no secret the two were together. 

The red paladin only sighed to himself. He couldn’t help but think and know they were practically a golden couple. Keith, the lean and strong, along with a temper. Shiro, muscular and built, and having full patience to balance it out. God, who couldn’t admire the two? He wished to be like that someday with someone. Hunk knew about his whole obsession with both of them. He absolutely loved both Keith and Shiro, and he knew that he’d never be able to have what they do. 

The chemistry is strong, and with the obvious feeling that Keith kind of hates his guts, Lance doesn’t entirely think anything would come good out of it. That leaves him lounging around, browsing through some space magazines they found from the space mall a while ago. Pidge was also in the room, but she was typing swiftly and ruthlessly on her laptop. Soon though, Allura entered, the brunet glancing up from his bored reading. She smiled at the two of them. 

“I was just wondering where Keith and Shiro were. I would go find them myself but Coran needs my help, so I was hoping either of you could make sure they were alright?” She requested, and it made Lance want to vomit with the assumption of what they could be doing. For some odd reason, he just folded the magazine and set it aside. 

“I’ll go look.” He said voluntarily, mind screaming to not do that. However, the smile he received from her was enough to make him not pussy out. The blue female paladin turned and headed back out the way she came in. The Cuban casted a glance to Pidge, who rise a brow at the look on his face before just shrugging and continuing whatever technology she was fiddling with. Lance let out a deep sigh, and left the area, trudging down the halls. 

First, he checked Keith’s room. No one was in there, and the light was off, so clearly Keith hadn’t even gone in there once they got back.

Then, he started towards Shiro’s room. The door was closed, and he lifted a fist. Lance only hesitated when he heard shifting inside the room, quiet sounds escaping one of them. He furrowed his brows, and goes ahead and knocks anyway. The door automatically opened, and he isn’t all that surprised when he saw what was happening inside the room.

Keith was blinking as he looked directly at Lance, mouth just hovering over the clear bulge in the fabric of Shiro’s boxers. His shirt was off, along with the other’s, and it was clear he’d walked in at a bad time. 

Ignoring the shattering of his heart more, he stepped back and cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he spoke apologetically, Keith having sat up. “Allura just wanted to know where you guys were. Found you. I’ll leave you to it.” He shot awkward finger guns, forcing a chuckle a taking another step back. A firm voice stopped him from fully leaving.

“Hey. Come back.” Shiro spoke up, tone gentle yet somehow something he felt like he could get in trouble if he refused. Slowly, the brunet traced his steps back to the room, and rose a brow. Keith glanced up to the elder male, hands sliding from his crotch to his thighs before looking over at Lance with the hint of a smile. 

It was like they just had some sort of silent agreement, and that was when Shiro continued. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but feel free to join us. We wouldn’t mind some extra hands.” He told him, a coy wink following it afterwards. It was so inviting in such a voice that Lance couldn’t refuse. Cheeks reddening by the second, Keith grew a lighthearted smirk, beckoning him over. With a shy and defiant huff, the red paladin let the door shut behind him again, and moved toward the bed.

Lance sat down on the edge, and not long after did Keith’s rough and chapped lips come chasing and crashing on his own. He was startled, but began bravely kissing back. Shiro shifted, lips trailing along Keith’s neck before moving to Lance, leaving a single memorable hickey to his shoulder. The tanned skin brunet lightly nibbles on Keith’s lower lip during the kiss, and to his appreciation the mouth opened up so his tongue could slip inside. He explored the new area thoroughly, feeling Shiro tug on the grayish and blue shirt. Assuming it was a request to have it off, he pulled back from Keith’s heated kiss to pull it over his head and toss it aside. 

It was Shiro’s turn to connect their lips, and Lance began the passionate session with him as he felt the other raven haired male slide hands down his chest. He slightly tensed, but enjoyed it nonetheless as Keith spread kisses down and along the tanned and even muscular skin. Soon a tug was given to his jeans, and Lance felt the unzip and unbuttoning of them. He kept up the heated kiss with Shiro, soon being pushed back on the bed with his jeans pulled off. 

Shiro and Keith already had their pants and shirts off, of course, and now so did Lance. He grunted, back hitting the bed, and Keith softly mouthing over the hardening bulge that was made visible in the blue material. Shiro smirked slightly, hands sliding down Lance’s thighs and kissing along them. The former red paladin finally pulled off Lance’s boxers, springing the hard and leaning erection free from its trapped space. The brunet moaned softly, cold air hitting the cock, precum leaking from the tip. Keith only seemed to grow a twitching smirk at the sight, lips wrapping around it. 

Immediately Lance moaned, arching back into the mattress and Keith did his best to take all of him in.

The rest of the night was filled with moans, cock sucking, and a little bit of foreplay. They didn’t go all the way, knowing to take things slow for Lance’s sake.

It was late when the Cuban left, clothed, jacket hanging over his shoulder. A smile lingered on his lips. Keith and Shiro had fallen asleep in that room, and Lance slipped out to go to his own just in case. So, satisfied with himself and the night, he fell asleep. 

What the next morning entailed, brought Lance’s high spirits dropping quickly. From the moment he walked into breakfast, his heart threatened to break more. Keith and Shiro were happily munching and feeding each other. They knew Lance was there, and only spared him a glance before ignoring him and continuing.

It was stupid to assume, but he couldn’t help but feel last night was just in the heat of the moment.

Lance ate dinner, rather quietly, but he chatted a little to Hunk and Pidge, occasionally to Allura. After finishing, Shiro and Keith stayed behind to do dishes, everyone else scattering to their own projects. That left the red paladin alone with the other two. Before they could say anything, if they were, he briskly left the dining room. It was in a flash that he appeared in front of Red, eyes glassy as he climbed inside. 

Lance hadn’t a clue where to go. So he just flew.

——————

“Anyone seen Lance?” Shiro inquired, brows creasing in concern. He’d poked his head into the lounge, and Pidge looked up, shaking her head with a shrug. 

“Last I saw he was in the dining room after you guys were gonna clean up.” She stated plainly, beginning her constant keyboard tapping again. Keith crossed his arms, sharing a glance with Shiro.

“Thanks.” The former black paladin muttered, leaving with his boyfriend trailing along. They both headed to Coran, and luckily, after half an hour, they found his coordinates. Shiro turned to Keith, gesturing back. “Go get him. We can talk.”

“You need to come too. He’ll listen to both of us.” He persisted, taking Shiro’s hand, tugging him out of the room. With a sigh, the man followed Keith to the Black Lion. After getting situated inside, the older male typed in the coordinates before Keith began piloting, setting off to the area. 

Once arrived, they figured out it was a planet. Researching further, they realized it was all ocean except for mini islands littering the area beautifully. Of course that’s where Lance went. Exchanging a look with his lover, Keith found an island close to the coordinates given. Putting on his helmet, along with Shiro, they left, seeing as they’d have to dive underwater.

Another five minutes passed, before a cave appeared in front of them. Shiro was the first to swim forward, and when he did he was met with real oxygen. He breathed in deeply, shaking off some of the water with Keith doing the exact same.

“Lance?” The black paladin called, violet hues searching the darkened area. Sea pickles were the only thing that provided light. 

“We just want to talk, why did you leave?” Shiro pressed softly, moving forward and scanning the place thoroughly. 

“I don’t need to talk. I just wanted a break.” Lance’s voice finally broke out, tone clearly raw, a choke of a cry being held back roughly. Shiro of course frowned, and soon enough the tanned boy came into view.

“Is this about last night?” Keith spoke up, trying to keep his slightly rougher voice soft. It worked, as Lance looked a little more relaxed. Still upset.

“No, it’s about this morning. You guys just ignored me, and I just wasn’t sure if I was some guinea pig last night.” He said, rubbing his eyes as a tear slipped by, sniffling slightly. Shiro looked over at Keith, the both of them frowning.

“We didn’t mean it like that-“

“We just didn’t want to publicize it in case you weren’t comfortable or weren’t sure yourself.” Shiro finished, knowing Keith’s explaining wasn’t always the smoothest. The brunet looked at the other two older males, huffing slightly. 

“You could’ve just said so.” He muttered irritably. 

“Well, we should have. So, would you still like to be in a relationship with us?” Keith asked hopefully, eyes meeting Lance’s pleadingly.

 

Lance pressed his lips together, before parting them and giving his answer.

[dun dun dun!!! Could be a part two :} ]


End file.
